Where I Stood
by lyn452
Summary: Lana Lang returns to Smallville for Chloe’s engagement and is surprised to find Clark pining after someone else.


A/N: I own nothing of real value.

This is set some years in the future and while I don't think this will ever happen in the Smallville universe (let alone the Superman one) it was an interesting idea, so I ran with it.

**Where I Stood**

It's been too long was the thought running though Lana Lang's head when she stepped into Talon. She had always doubted she'd ever be back here again; let alone returning to celebrate Chloe Sullivan's engagement. Back in high school, Chloe had been as determined as Lana to spread her wings and fly from Smallville. Time must have changed Chloe, making her miss her humble beginnings. At least that's the best Lana could figure for having the wedding in Smallville when Chloe was a lead reporter for the Washington times and her fiancée a Senator.

Lana saw the blushing bride immediately; she was greeting her guests at the door and introducing them to the very tall and handsome man next to her. She brightened immediately when she saw Lana and gave her that 100-watt smile. Lana couldn't help but return it. She walked over to hug her old friend, exchanging sentiments of congratulations and it being far too long.

It didn't long for Chloe to go into reporter mode, asking Lana every question she could think of, "When did you get into town?"

Lana smiled again at Chloe's behavior. It was good to know that some things never changed. "I arrived in the Metropolis airport last night and drove out here this morning."

"It's been so long. I feel like I don't even know you anymore. What do you do? Where are you living?"

Lana laughed soundlessly. She'd forgotten how much she enjoyed Chloe's company. "I'm an art dealer. I travel a lot, mostly between Europe and the States, right now I'm living in Paris."

Chloe looked at Lana with undisguised admiration. "How glamorous." The man beside her cleared his throat, trying to get Chloe to remember him as well. "Oh my God. Where are my manners? Lana Lang this is my fiancée, Lawrence Lee."

Lana shook the man's hand. He had a nice firm grip. His voice was warm, "It's nice to meet you. Chloe was hoping you would come."

"I'm glad I could come as well. It's great to see you two so happy." In fact, Lana couldn't remember Chloe ever being quite this happy.

"I really am Lana." Another entrance caught Chloe's attention. "Jimmy, I told you not to bring your camera."

Lana turned and saw Jimmy Olsen. He seemed much older than she remembered him. Well, they were all older, but he seemed to have changed more. "Chloe, I never go anywhere without my camera, just like I'm sure you never go anywhere without you blackberry."

Lawrence laughed. Lana noticed his laugh was warm too. "He knows you too well, darling."

Chloe blushed a bit for getting found out. Jimmy smiled, noticing Lana for the first time. "Lana, it's good to see you too."

"You too, Jimmy." Lana began to move into the crowd, not wanting to hold up the entrance.

Chloe stopped her before she walked away completely, grasping one of Lana's hands. "We'll catch up later."

Lana smiled. "Definitely."

As she walked away she could hear Jimmy continue his explanation for the camera. "Don't look at me that way Chloe. I'm already taking pictures of your wedding, might as well do it for the engagement party too."

Lana suppressed a smile. Funny that Jimmy and Chloe still acted like an old married couple even when Chloe was marrying another man. She'd love to know the story behind it all. Hopefully, they really would catch up later rather than just politely saying it.

Lana strolled over to the table with the punch, pouring a glass for herself. She turned to survey the crowd. Looking for another familiar face.

Lana really did believe she would never return to Smallville. She thought only one thing could make her, Clark Kent.

Clark was one of the few people she wouldn't have been surprised by staying in Smallville. He loved the family farm and tradition life, but he was destined for greater things. Lana had watched his career at the _Daily Planet _closely. She was thoroughly impressed by his articles.

She watched his other activities closely as well, and there really was nothing unimpressive about Superman.

When she first heard of Clark's alter ego, she wasn't sure it was him. People talked about him with such worship and awe that it wasn't until she actually saw his picture that she truly believed. Then again, she always knew that Clark would change the world.

She was as fascinated as the rest of the world by Superman's epic battles with Lex Luthor (who she tried to never think about), Brainiac, Bizzaro, and the rest.

She'd fallen in love with Superman just like the rest of the world too. His powers had always been a hindrance in their relationship, but now she saw the value in them. It had taken a lot of time and growing up, but part of Lana knew she came to this party for the chance of seeing Clark as much seeing Chloe happy.

"Lana Lang?"

She knew immediately that it wasn't Clark's voice calling her, but it was male and Lana didn't know who it could be. She was surprised by who it was, "Pete Ross?"

They exchanged shocked greetings and then Lana asked him what he was up to these days. "Actually, I'm in Washington too. A senator."

"Really? Like Chloe's boyfriend."

Pete gave her a puzzled look. "Fiancée. Yeah, actually I'm the one who introduced them. I became friends with Lawrence in the Senate since we were in the young group, and rekindled my friendship with Chloe when she moved. They met at my birthday party."

Lana took in all the information, but still wondered one thing. "Do you know why Chloe left Metropolis? It was always her dream."

Pete stepped closer to Lana and lowered his voice, not wanting to be overheard. "She'll give you a million reasons, but it was Lois. It's hard to watch your more competitive cousin live out your dream."

Lois. Lana couldn't help but follow her career as well. Lois Lane seemed inseparable from Clark Kent and Superman. Lois and Clark dominated the front page of the _Daily Planet_ and even wrote many articles together. They got the front page because many of their articles were about Superman. Frankly, even when Lois didn't write the Superman articles she was in them somehow. Lana never could figure that out, why Clark would give Lois so many Superman exclusives. She understood why he had to protect his identity and people could get suspicious if Clark Kent always got the Superman articles. She also got that Lois could be trusted more than some random Metropolis reporter. But still, Lana couldn't help but wonder if maybe it was charity. Clark certainly was the type to help a friend out. Lois Lane was famous thanks to Superman.

"What about you, Lana? What have you been up to lately?"

Lana almost missed Pete's question because she was so wrapped up in her musings about Lois. She wondered if Lois would be here, it would make sense unless the problem Pete hinted at was a bigger falling out then a little jealousy. "I've been in Europe mostly. I'm an art dealer."

Pete looked impressed. "Really? What kind of art?"

"Paintings mostly. My specialty is Renaissance pieces."

"Whose your favorite artist? An obvious choice like Da Vinci?"

They discussed art for several minutes. Lana was impressed by Pete's knowledge on the subject. He claimed he took a class and college and liked visiting museums on lazy Saturdays. Lana felt they could have talked easily for hours about impressionism versus realism, but then she spotted him.

He was a hard man to miss. Clark stood over almost everyone, but the first thing Lana noticed was the changes in his appearance. Rather than the casual wear she was used to seeing him in, Clark was in a suit and wearing thick glasses she was sure he didn't need. The real shock came in how he held himself though. Lana was used to a fairly confident, straight-standing Clark, but this Clark was slightly hunched and unsure and walked with caution as if he would trip over his feet if he didn't.

Pete noticed her line of sight and called Clark over. Clark smiled and rushed over to greet his friend, only stopping when he accidentally spilled some of his drink on a woman in a light blue dress. Lana wondered if the act was necessary though she knew if she didn't know the truth she certainly wouldn't suspect this Clark Kent in having any kind of special powers.

At first, Clark didn't notice her. He only greeted Pete with the same enthusiasm that a dog uses to greet their master after a long trip away. Wanting to look into his eyes Lana spoke up. "Hello Clark."

Clark's head immediately turned to her voice. His look of surprised quickly turned softer. "Lana." Pete excused himself, leaving the two alone.

Lana looked into Clark's eyes and was taken back by what she saw in those blue pools. The only emotion in Clark Kent's crystal clear eyes was an easy happiness in seeing an old friend. There was no bittersweet longing or regret or pining away for his lost love. For the first time since ever looking at she saw no real love in them.

"Lana, it's great to see you again. What have you been up to all these years?"

It was the third time Lana had been asked that question today. She didn't want to answer it again. Didn't want her and Clark to be old friend who had nothing to talk about but familiar pleasantries and old memories. "Nothing compared to you. I've been following your activities. You always did look good in blue Clark."

Clark blushed but Lana wasn't entirely sure why. She realized another thing that had changed over time. She could no longer read Clark's every emotion. She didn't like these changes. She had left Smallville reeling from the bad memories but found herself returning with the good. Now all she could think about was how safe and precious she felt in Clark's strong arms. She remembered her happiness with him. She'd traveled the world, but what she found was him.

Clark tried again to steer the conversation towards what Lana had been doing with her life, but Lana wouldn't let him. She was lost in memory and wanted Clark to be with her. "Do you ever miss Smallville, Clark?"

He looked puzzled for a moment but wiped it behind a mask of friendly happiness. "You mean the farm? Yeah, sometimes. I love my life in Metropolis, but I think I will always consider the farm home. The city just can't beat the true beauty of nature."

That wasn't what Lana meant at all. She had been trying to ask if he missed her. Missed them. She wondered if she didn't really get her answer with his response, but wasn't ready to give up yet. "Are you seeing anyone special Clark?"

For the first time, the happy mask dropped. Clark studied Lana. "Why do you ask?"

Lana tried to lighten the mood again. She smiled and shrugged. "Just trying to catch up, Clark. It's been too long."

He studied her for a moment longer before opening his mouth, "I…" Then he closed it. Lana saw him start to say three separate things and reject them before saying them out loud. He finally settled on, "It's complicated, Lana."

Lana wanted to push further. She'd read too many rumors about Superman's loves, which ranged from Lois Lane to Wonder Woman. She dismissed the ones about him with men, doubting he'd changed that much. Even if he had, Batman and Lex Luthor hardly seemed his type. She needed to know, feeling that reporter's thirst for the truth. However, she dropped it, recognizing that steely look. There was more than reason he was called the man of steel.

She went back, "I'm glad you've found a way to help people, Clark."

He smiled again. "Me too. What about you Lana, anyone special?"

"No, I've been too busy." Lana then started to talk about her work. Clark listened attentively and responded with his own tales of work woes. In the middle of their conversation, Lana saw Clark's attention perk up, but not on her. His eyes focused on a point behind her she couldn't see. Following something or someone.

Lana decided she wanted his attention focused back on her so she asked the question she wanted to, hoping to get a reaction from him, even a negative one. "Who is this woman complicating your life Clark?"

He only glanced at her before returning his eyes to whatever caught his attention. Then he said what she feared. "Lois."

"Hey, Smallville. Should've figured I'd find you by the food. Don't know how you can eat so much and gain nothing."

Lana tried to repress it, but felt a brief moment of joy at Lois' voice. Clark wasn't answering, only greeting. She turned to look at Lois, who hadn't seemed to age at all, just dressed a bit more professionally. "Hi Lois."

Lois gave her only a quick study. "Hey Lana." Before returning her attention to Clark. "Listen, Kent, I know Perry told you that I was to relax on this vacation, but if you get the call I want to know."

Clark sighed and rubbed his head in irritation. "Lois, you're Chloe's maid of honor."

Lois stepped closer to him. "Yes and I love Chloe which is why I said yes to wearing a pink dress, but nothing will stand between me and my Pulitzer. Chloe understands that better than anyone."

"You already have one, Lois."

She smiled. "They're like tattoos, Kent, you can never stop at one."

Clark's eyes widened and he quickly scanned her body. "Where do you have a tattoo?"

Lois' smile widened. "Wouldn't you like to know."

She walked away and Lana couldn't help but chuckle. Some things never changed, it was good to see that Lois and Clark's teasing relationship hadn't.

Until she caught the look Clark gave a retreating Lois.

On Clark's face was the oh-so-familiar look of longing and love, only now it was aimed at Lois rather than Lana.

Lana had left Smallville to become a real person, beyond Clark or Lex or anyone's girlfriend, to be more than a pretty face. She'd accomplished this goal and was proud of herself for it. She felt the pride of accomplishment with every impressed look she got, but throughout it all she missed Clark. She had returned because she had found her way back to him, but he'd moved on.

She'd broken up with him. Wasn't this supposed to be the other way around? Wasn't she supposed to be over him, and him still pining for her? Lana felt the bitterness rising up and suddenly she was angry. She wanted to go over to Lois and shake her, scream at her. Tell her to realize what she's got before she loses it.

Lana didn't lose this feeling until the wedding. That was when she got her first introduction to Superman, or more importantly Superman and Lois. Lana wasn't sure why had shown up at Chloe's wedding but when it was all over, Superman was holding Lois Lane in his arms, and Lana saw that the love wasn't so one-sided. She knew it was different this time; Clark wasn't waiting for her because he had found his love.

Pete asked her out for a cup of coffee before she left. She originally planned on turning him down, but impulsively said maybe when he asked. Looking at Lois and Clark now she found Pete and made plans. She needed to start moving on.

Lana was ready for a real relationship, just not the one she was expecting.


End file.
